musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Make Me Famous
–2012 | label = Sumerian Records | associated_acts = Capture the Crown, Down & Dirty, Oceans Red, Crown the Empire, Rose Funeral, Serpents, Aeons of Eclipse | website = | past_members = Denis Shaforostov Serj Kravchencko Sergei Hohlov Igor "Jimmy Rose" Yastrebov Dusty Boles Jace Thomas }} Make Me Famous was a metalcore band from Ukraine. They were founded by rhythm guitarist and vocalist Denis Shaforostov; Who gained popularity Through his YouTube channel "above92". History Formation and Keep This In Your Music Player (2010–2011) The band formed in 2010 after Denis Shaforostov uploaded his songs for videos on YouTube. He then recruited bassist Sergei Hohlov to make music. Soon after, Serj Kravchenko, the former vocalist of Pictures Inside Me, joined the band on second vocals. Igor Yastrebov and Jace Thomas were later recruited to play the guitar and drums, respectively. In early 2011, the band released their first EP entitled "Keep This In Your Music Player." The EP features the songs "Make It Precious" as well as the acoustic version of it, "I Am A Traitor. No One Does Care", and "Once You Killed A Cow, You Gotta Make A Burger", all of which were included on the band's debut record. It also features a cover of the song "Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars. Jace Thomas left the band in 2011 and was replaced by Dusty Boles. It's Now or Never On September 30, 2011, they officially announced that they were signed to Sumerian Records. On March 27, 2012, the band released their debut album titled It's Now or Never The album peaked at No. 151 on the Billboard 200, No. 13 on the Hard Rock Albums chart, No. 5 on the Heatseekers Chart, No. 26 on the Top Independent Albums chart, and No. 37 on the Top Rock Albums. Unreleased Single & Reorganization At the end of November 2012, founder Denis Shaforostov was kicked out of Make Me Famous. The rest of the band played their last few shows as Make Me Famous live without Denis. Make Me Famous was then dropped from Sumerian Records. Before the band broke they started playing a new song live called "Locked & Loaded" The remaining members promised to return with a new band. They created a new band called "Oceans Red". After Denis' departure, he joined a band called At The Ruins who upon his arrival were renamed Down & Dirty. Style and influences The band's style is electronicore, blending genres like post-hardcore, and metalcore with genres like pop, techno, electronicore and trance music. Their music can have screaming, singing, growls, breakdowns and electronics. The band's influences include Bruno Mars, Def Leppard, Asking Alexandria, and Marilyn Manson. Members The list of the band members. *Denis Shaforostov – clean vocals, screamed vocals, lead guitar, synthesizers, programming (2010–2012) (currently in Down & Dirty) *Serj Kravchenko – growled vocals, clean vocals (2010–2012) (currently in Oceans Red) *Sergei Hohlov – bass guitar, backing vocals (2010–2012) (currently in Oceans Red) *Igor "Jimmy Rose" Yastrebov – rhythm guitar (2010–2012) (currently in Oceans Red) *Dusty Boles – drums (2011–2012) (currently in Oceans Red) *Jace Thomas – drums (2010–2011) (currently in Miss Fortune and formerly in Chase the Lights) ''It's Now Or Never'' }} }} Track listing Discography Albums * It's Now or Never – March 27, 2012 EPs * "Keep This In Your Music Player" (2011) Singles * "Make it Precious" – January 20, 2011 * "We Know It's Real" – October 4, 2011 * "Blind Date 101" – April 5, 2012 Music Videos * "Make It Precious" (2011) * "Make It Precious (Acoustic)" (2011) * "Blind Date 101" (2012) References External links * * Category:Ukrainian musical groups Category:Electronicore musical groups Category:Musical groups disestablished in 2012 Category:Musical quintets Category:Sumerian Records artists Category:Post-hardcore groups